


I demand you

by FallingArtist



Series: Carmilla Poems [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Dark, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Love, Poetry, Vampires, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: A poem from Laura's prospective... Maybe a sort of dark love too... don't know.#Hollstein





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when I first watched Carmilla, shortly after reading the book. I don't know... I just wrote it down quickly and never thought about sharing it with anyone. But lately someone has told me they like my poetry on fictional characters, so I thought, why not, I'll just throw it out there. Maybe some of you will actually like it. 
> 
> Anyway, poems are all you get for a while, if you read my clexa fanfics just hang in there, I'll be back but right now I really have to focus on my studies. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

 

_Sweet the death in you._

_To sink shyly_

_into you. Your_

_soundless heartbeat pushed_

_against my chest,_

_I deepen it in my stomach, so_

_that you'll be my_

_feed as I am yours._

_Drink from my eyes_

_and let me melt_

_into you._

 

_A great monster_

_love is;_

_life feeds off our feelings_

_like a dog lapping water._

_Let it consume us_

_and die together as_

_two souls in an only body_

_that disappears with our mixed_

_heartbeats._

 

_A soft sound in the_

_nothingness, I hear_

_your voice inside me_

_and it claims love._

 

\- FallingArtist

**Author's Note:**

> As I said... I just threw it there, don't know if you might like it. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr, I'll update you on my other works ;) And if you like Supergirl, I've lately started writing Supercorp stuff so you can check those out on my profile.   
> justawordunsaid.tumblr.com - my main Tumblr if you wanna chat or send prompts :)  
> myfallingstories.tumblr.com - here I post all my works and you can ask me about the fanfictions I write and those you would like me to write ;)


End file.
